The Boots
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: Sister Sister show: Tamera thinks of a plan to get the boots she wants but when her plan backfires, Tia will be in trouble and possibly Lisa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters.

* * *

Opening Theme Song:

"Sister, sister  
How about that two way twister  
Shakin' up our family tree  
With sibling synchronicity.  
Sister, sister  
Never knew how much I missed ya  
Now that everybody knows I ain't ever gonna let you go  
Sister...oh

Sister, sister  
Never knew how much I missed ya  
Now that everybody knows I ain't ever gonna let you go  
Sister, sister!"

* * *

Tia and Tamera sat at the table in the kitchen. Tia was eating corn flakes while Tamera was looking at a fashion magazine.

"Wow! Look at this." Tamera exclaimed while showing her sister a page from her magazine.

"Wow that's really nice!" Tia said.

"I have to have it." Tamera grinned as she stared at the fashion boots in the magazine.

"How much it cost?" Tia asked while taking a bit out of her cereal.

Tamera didn't pay attention to the price at first, so she glanced down at the bottom of the page and looked in surprised. "120 dollars!"

Tia spit out her cereal in surprise. "120 dollars?! Tamera that's expensive."

"Do you think my dad will buy them for me?"

Tia looked at her funny. "Yea, if he fell off a horse and ended up with amnesia."

Tamera sighed.

Lisa walked in through the kitchen door, hiding something behind her back. "Hey girls, have you seen Ray?"

"No."

"Good." Lisa replied happily pulling what ever she was hiding from behind and placed it in front of her.

Tia looked at her mom and noticed she was carrying something in her hands. "Hey mom, isn't that Ray's jacket?"

"Yes."

Tia and Tamera both looked at each other strange.

"Why do you have Ray's jacket?" Tia asked.

"I was making an outfit for Chester."

"Whose Chester?"

"The little dog from across the street." Lisa displayed Ray's jacket which had three holes in the back. "I think I'll hide this somewhere so he won't find it." She quickly left, leaving upstairs.

Tamera continued gazing at the boots. "Aww…Tia what am I going to do?"

"Get a job." Tia suggested.

"I'm fourteen!" Tamera paused for a moment and came up with an idea. "Hey, maybe you can get a job."

"We're the same age! We're twins, remember?"

Tamera paused again. "Oh yea…"

Roger walked in through the back door. "Hey! How are my two wonderful twins doing?" He smiled widely.

"Not now Roger." Tamera replied. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get these really nice boots."

Roger walked over to where Tamera was and looked at the boots. "You would be the hottest girl in school with those boots." He glanced back at Tamera. "But you're already the hottest girl. And so are you Tia." He sighed and smiled heavenly gazing at both the twins.

"Yea but there 120 dollars. I can't afford that." Tamera pouted.

"Do what I do. Just ask your dad if he can buy you a piano, and when he says no because it's too expensive, ask if you can have the boots instead. He'll think he's getting off easy."

Tamera grinned with joy. "That's a great idea Roger!"

Roger smiled. "Anybody want to take a shower?" he exclaimed.

Tia and Tamera both looked at each other disgusted.

Ray walked in through the kitchen door. "Hey girls. Roger."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Campbell." Tia and Roger responded.

"Um dad." Tamera started. She turned around in her seat and faced Ray. "Would you buy me a piano?"

Ray didn't respond right away, he paused for a bit and smiled. "Sure honey that's a great idea!"

Tamera looked at him in shock that he said yes. "It is?"

"Yes. This will give you a chance to learn about fine music."

"Well… how about a pair of boots instead?"

"Ok. I don't see why not."

"You will once you see the price." Roger added.

Ray took a look at the price. "Oh no. Now that's way too much money to be putting down on boots."

"But dad." Tamera slightly pouted.

"No buts. I will not be spending any of my money on some over price boots."

"Don't worry Tamera, I'm here to heal your hurt and pain." Roger said comforting as he came closer to Tamera with his arms out for a hug.

"Go home Roger!" They all said together.

Roger pulled his arms back to normal position. "Well! I know when I'm not wanted." He walked out and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Tia and Tamera began gazing around in the mall. A display of boots caught Tamera's attention.

"Look Tia!" Tamera pointed at the display window of boots. "There's my boots."

They both ran to the display window.

"They look even nicer in person." Tia said.

"Yea I know." Tamera smiled.

Tamera walked inside the store and Tia followed.

"Tamera what are you doing? You don't have the money to buy them?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look."

A sales woman walked right up to them. "Hi, may I help you ladies find anything particular?"

Tamera looked at the boots she wanted and back at the lady. "Yes."

Tia looked at her sister.

Tamera walked to where the boots were and picked one of them up. "Do you have this in size seven?"

"In fact, I think we do. I'll be right back." The sales woman left to the back of the room.

Tamera began getting excited.

"Tamera…"

"What? It wouldn't hurt to try them on."

They both sat on the chairs behind them.

The sales woman came back with a box. "Here we go." She placed it on the floor and pulled out one of the boots for Tamera to try on.

Tamera tried on the boot. "It fits! And it's comfortable too." She smiled.

The sales woman looked at Tia. "Did you want to try on some boots too?"

"Oh no thank you." Tia smiled politely.

"Will you be buying the boots?" The sales woman asked Tamera.

"Uhhh…" Tamera looked at Tia for a second and then back at the sales woman. "I have to think about it."

"Ok. Just let me know if you are interested in buying them so I can check you out. I'll be over here if you need anything else." The sales woman left.

"Tamera, you've tried them on now lets go."

Tamera stared at the boots for a second. "Hey Tia, you still have your mom's rent money with you right?"

"Yea."

Tamera looked at her sister with a mischievous grin.

"Ohh no Tamera!"

"Pleeease." Tamera begged.

"I am not giving you the money. My mom trust in me to keep this for her."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back before she even knows the money is missing."

Tia looked kind of confused. "How will you do that?"

"I'll wear the boots for a day and then I'll return them back the next day."

"I don't know about this."

"Oh come on Tia what's the worst that can happen?"

Tia sighed. "Ok…" she pulled out the money.

Later on that day…

Tamera starred sadly at her new destroyed boots…


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this, Tia's going to kill me!" She kept staring at the boots.

Tia walked in through the bedroom door. "Hey Tamera. What's wrong with you?"

"Awww Tia I'm so sorry!" She ran up and hugged her sister.

"Why? What did- Tamera what happened?!" Tia noticed the destroyed boots and walked towards them.

"I left the boots outside for a minute and I guess Chester had a snack."

"Tamera…" Tia pouted. "Now my mom is going to kill me!"

"Sorry." Tamera poked her lips out making a sad face.

Ray walked into the bedroom. "Hey girls, what are you up to?"

"Nothing!" They both replied suspiciously at the same time sitting down on the bed, covering the destroyed boots with covers.

Ray looked at them both strangely. "Ok…well dinner is ready."

"Ok!" Both smiled and he left the room.

He walked downstairs right into the kitchen where Lisa was placing the food on the table.

He inhaled a delicious aroma. "Mmm…Lisa that smells really good. What is that?"

Lisa smiled as she placed another plate on the table. "Oh, thank you! It's pasta rotini with slices of cheddar cheese, onions, and a touch of garlic."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"I know. It only took ten minutes for them to deliver it."

Tia and Tamera came downstairs and into the kitchen; then they all sat down at the table.

Ray stuck his fork into his pasta but paused right before putting it into his mouth. "Oh Lisa, before I forget, do you have the rent money?"

Both the girls starred wide eyed when he mentioned the money.

"Yes, I gave it to Tia. Tia may I have the money?"

Tia made a funny look on her face which came off nervous.

Tamera looked at her sister. "Um, it's upstairs, remember."

Tia looked at Tamera. "Oh, right."

"We'll both go upstairs and get it." Tamera pulls Tia out from her seat and upstairs.

Ray looks at Lisa before taking a bite out of his pasta. "Do the girls seem to be acting a little strange to you?"

"No."

As soon as Tia and Tamera went into their bedrooms, Tia pulled Tamera's arm back.

"What are we doing up here? The money is gone remember, you selfishly spent it on yourself!"

"But Tia, uh, I'm sure I have enough saved in my piggy bank." Tamera runs into the closet and pulls out her piggy bank. She opens it from the bottom and pour all the money out onto her bed, then begin to count.

"Well, Tamera how much money do you have?"

Tamera gasp. "Wow!"

Tia run over to Tamera's bed. "What?"

"This is a really shiny penny." Tamera holds out a penny.

"Tamera!"

"Ok, ok, I have a total of…" Tamera continued counting. "four dollars and sixty eight cents."

"Gees, Tamera, now we only need one hundred fifteen dollars and thirty two cents!"

"I'm sorry." Tamera picked up her boots and started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth. You shouldn't get in trouble because of what I did."

Tia sighed as she saw her sister almost out the door. "Wait."

Tamera turns around.

Lisa and Ray came right by the door and the girls both look at each other.

Lisa walks inside the room. "What's taking you girls so long?"

"Uh…"

Ray notice that Tamera is holding something and walks right to her. "Hey, isn't that those boots you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"Well, something's going on, do you care to explain?"

"Awww…Tia and I went to the mall and I saw the boots that I wanted but I didn't have the money…"

Tia jumps in. "So I gave her the 120 dollars from my moms' rent money because…"

"I told her I would wear the boots for one day then return them so I could pay her back but I left the boots outside and Chester destroyed them and I'm really really sorry."

"Yea me too."

Lisa looks at Tia shock. "You did what?!"

Ray glances at the boots. "I'm really disappointed in you girls, especially you Tamera, after I told you no, you went out and bought the boots anyway, with someone's else money."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

Tia pulls out what is left of the money and Tamera's money. "Here, it's two hundred thirty four dollars and sixty eight cents."

Ray takes the money and places it in his pocket.

"Tia you know better than that." Lisa told her.

"I know…" She bent her head down.

"That's why I'm grounding you for a week."

Ray looked at Tamera. "And Tamera you're grounded for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" She thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess it's only fair."

"I think some chores around the house will make up for the rest of the money. Oh and speaking of chores, that reminds me…" He heads out of the bedroom.

Lisa walk towards the girls. "I hope you girls learned a lesson, it is not right to take what belongs to others without permission."

Ray's voice could be heard from down the hallway. "What! What happened to my jacket?!"

Tia and Tamera look at Lisa.

* * *

End of episode


End file.
